Artists can create works of many different forms, through many different media, including musical compositions, visual and graphical arts, theatrical presentations, and even culinary creations.
The inventors have discovered that the act of experiencing artistic works can be enhanced by engaging an audience comprising a wide variety of both artists and other users to review works of art through an online social networking environment, for example. Many conventional media for communicating information about artistic works do not provide sufficient means for users to express their opinions regarding the relative worth of different works of art. Likewise, artists do not have an adequate outlet or communication medium to showcase their talents and to compare their works of art against other artists within similar fields of artistic endeavor.
In addressing issues with current methods and systems for experiencing and evaluating works of art, the inventors have recognized a need for more effective computer-implemented tools, strategies, and techniques that can help artists and other users to share and compare works of art, and ultimately to enhance their enjoyment of different artistic creations.